gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Heather Morris
Heather Elizabeth Morris was born on February 1, 1987 and is an American actress, dancer, and singer. She is best known for her role as Brittany in the Fox musical comedy series Glee. ' Early life Heather Morris grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona and started dancing when she was only two years old. Career Morris moved to Los Angeles in 2006 and her first significant appearance was in ''So You Think You Can Dance Season 2. In 2008, she appeared in single episodes of Swingtown and Eli Stone as an uncredited dancer and in 2009 Morris appeared in Fired Up (film) as Fiona. She went on to further success as a dancer in support of Beyoncé Knowles on her tour, The Beyoncé Experience, and when Beyoncé performed at the American Music Awards, on Saturday Night Live, in 2008. Morris was cast as Brittany in 2009 for the first season of Fox Broadcasting Company's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. She was brought in by the show initially to teach the choreography for Beyoncé's Single Ladies dance to the actors, however the show was looking for a third cheerleader and she got the job. Jarrett Wieselman, of the New York Post, stated that Morris has "emerged as one of the funniest second bananas on TV right now!" Trivia *She has a kitten named Zack. *She started dancing when she was only one year old. *She appeared in several music videos such as White Tie Affair's "Candle (Sick And Tired)" and "Mr. Right", Hit The Lights' "Drop The Girl" and An-Ya's "Nightlife". *She co-wrote and appeared in the video "Nuthin' But A Glee Thang. *Heather has 2 older sisters. *She wanted to major in journalism in college at ASU, but decided not to continue with college and instead moved to LA and pursued a dancing and acting career. *Heather is an alto. *Attended Arizona State University for two semesters (in 2005 and 2006). *Is 5'8" tall and weighs 115 lbs. *Her measurements are 34-25-34. *Her shoe size is 8. *Her ethnicity is 'Caucasian. *She is the youngest girl member of New Directions. *Wants to go to Holland and learn stuff about the country. *Loves Vampire Diaries. *Every Sunday she & her roommate go to a local coffeeshop and sit there for an hour with an organic, home-made pastry and a cup of coffee. *She wants to inspire at least one person in the world with what she does. *The most played album on her iPod is the entire album ''xx by The xx. *Her favorite movie is Atonement and her favorite dance movie Moulin Rouge. *Her favorite TV-shows are Glee and Modern Family. *Her favorite food is Guacamole and Chips. *Her dance crush is Tony Testa. *Her dream dance job is starring as a lead in a dance movie like Nine, Moulin rouge or Dirty Dancing. *Her dream co-star is Dakota Fanning. *Her father died of cancer when she was 14. *She hopes her quote "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" ''will be a trivial pursuit question. She hopes it will be "What character said this infamous line?". *She can't cook. *She locked herself out of her hotel room naked when she was 10. She says it's a long story. *She had minimal vision while filming in her Lady Gaga costume because of the lobster glasses. She said she could only see things that were straight in front of her. *She does boxing, hot yoga and dancing. *Britney Spears once sent her flowers. *Heather is best friends with Glee co-star Naya Rivera. *She was crowned Homecoming queen. *She was on Star Circle when she was 13. *She wanted to be a Disney Channel star when she was younger. *She wants to go to Hawaii and become a professional surfer. *She likes pickles and olives. *She has two angel tattoos; one on the left side of her lower abdomen and one on her lower back. *Her nickname is HeMo ('He'ather '''Mo'rris). Filmography Videos Video:The Fame (ft. Heather Morris) Video:GLEE: Meet Heather Morris (Brittany) Video:'Glee' Teaches You How To Dougie Video:Glee's Heather Morris rocks out with the Video:So You Think You Can Dance - Heather Morris - Part 1 Video:So You Think You Can Dance - Heather Morris Part 2 Photos 600full-heather-morris.jpg heather-morriss.jpg eaeef39d71076422_Heather_Morris_Glee_prem.jpg Heather-Morris-PHOTOS.jpg heather-morris-glee-los-angeles-premiere-0jwcRq.jpg britney_spears_heather_morris.jpg 840361-britney-spears-heather-morris-glee.jpg Heather-Morris-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg Fox+Premiere+Of+Glee+Inside+m8njcN_JsmBl.jpg 4aa2fe625f301001.jpg.jpg glee_live_20_wenn2867540.jpg Heather 03.jpg 4895772acc460.jpg 600full-heather-morris (1).jpg Heather-Morris-Brittany-glee-9318666-401-600.jpg Heather_Morris_Bandslam2.jpg HeatherMorris.jpg 180172 106385329437663 100001985898765 42739 498976 n.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Gleeks.jpg H & n.jpg Heather-morris-yearbook-Homecoming-Queen-580x435.jpg Heather and Dianna.jpg Photobooth-Spring-Premiere-2010-glee-11525479-300-400.jpg 01.jpg tumblr_lhq1cr0LPj1qfh7x7.jpg tumblr_lhq1exm0cy1qfh7x7.jpg tumblr_lhq0kvg4vx1qgf129o1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq0jrvoqP1qgf129o1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq0iutKz81qgf129o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhq0hlVMVJ1qgf129o1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq0faEZx81qgf129o1_1280.jpg 180px-Kevin-and-Heather-artie-and-brittany-10940545-397-594.jpg 135177_heather-morris-is-a-big-flirt.jpg heather-morris2.jpg heather-morris-american-cheerleader-march-2011.jpg Heather-Morris-Commands-Attention-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg|Nylon1 Heather-Morris-Goes-Prim-and-Proper-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg|Nylon2 Heather-Morris-is-a-Lady-in-Nylon-Magazine-September-2010.jpg|Nylon3 heather-morris-nylon-magazine-1.jpg|Nylon4 tumblr_l8hah5Fb4Z1qarmz7o1_400.jpg|Nylon5 363px-4767742626_8f355dd2b9_.jpg 0277.jpg normal_0177.jpg Normal 05.jpg Normal 04.jpg Normal 03.jpg Normal 02 (1).jpg Normal 01 (1).jpg normal_002.jpg normal_02.jpg normal_a01-01.jpg normal_b01-01.jpg normal_c01-01.jpg normal_d01-01.jpg HeatherMorrisShoot.jpeg lindaa.jpg lindaaa.jpg tumblr_kyh0tzalkb1qat0ymo1_1280.jpg 01.gif 135177 heather-morris-is-a-big-flirt.jpg Tumblr lh3txjpvbn1qa8072o1 500.png heather morris Photoshoot.jpg a5052217c0.jpg File:Normal_3~0.jpg Category:Actresses